


Blood Pressure

by amaziinggracee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega basics, Dominant Harry, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Murder, My First Fanfic, Somewhat confusing, still in the works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaziinggracee/pseuds/amaziinggracee





	1. Chapter 1

“H-Harry I don’t want to.”

  
“Come on just do it, unless you’re too scared.”

  
Louis gulped. Of course he was scared, everyone in their right mind would be. Which explains why Harry was so comfortable with it, his mind was never right.

  
“Here, let me help.” Harry cooed as he slowly made his way behind the shorter boy, pressing his body up close and wrapping his arms around his waist.

  
“Harry, s-stop, this isn't OK.” Louis whimpered quietly, tears forming in his eyes as he nibbled his lip.

  
“It’s easy babe, just one quick movement and it’s all over. You can do that right?”

  
Harry’s voice was deep and smooth, a slight rasp forming around certain words.

  
Louis felt a tear slip down his cheek and he quickly closed his eyes, forbidding anymore to trail after.

  
“I-I can’t, I’m sorry. It’s too much.” Louis mumbled.

  
Harry sighed and carefully pulled Louis to the side, moving in front of him.

  
“Give it to me”, he whispered.

  
Louis felt more tears form as he carefully lifted his arm to place the knife in Harry’s hand.

  
Harry smiled, “Thank you love.”

  
Louis didn't reply, he didn't know what to say.

  
Harry turned away from him and back to the bed. Louis’ best friend Niall lay contently sprawled out, snoring lightly. He looked so cute, innocent; peaceful.

  
The more Louis thought about the bright blonde hair boy the more terrible he felt about what was about to happen. How could Harry do this? Louis didn't understand. This was wrong; no one deserves this, especially not Niall.

  
Harry ran his hand up the sleeping boy’s shirtless torso, slowly and carefully. He traced over his forming muscles and Louis noticed a small smile creep across the taller boy’s lips. He really did enjoy this. Louis shivered.

  
“What a pretty boy, too bad it had to end like this. You could have done so much.” Harry mumbled to himself, still stroking Niall’s middle.  
“A scholarship for football, a girlfriend, honor roll.” Harry continued.

  
Niall stirred in his sleep and rolled to his side, pulling his blankets up closer to his chin.

  
“Ah, ah, ah, now we can’t see your pretty face sweetheart” Harry cooed, reaching over to gently pull the boy back to his original position.

  
Harry then leaned down and placed a small kiss on Niall’s forehead, being careful to not disturb him again.

  
“Sweet dreams Niall.” Harry whispered.

  
The next few moments went by as a blur for Louis. All he remembers is Harry swiftly raising the knife and stabbing it into Niall’s chest, multiple times. He also recalls Harry barking at him to cover Niall’s face with a pillow so he doesn’t scream. Louis obeyed of course and began to sob as he muffled out the boys screeches. He could feel Niall writhing beneath him, trying desperately to escape. Louis felt his heart rip in two at the thought, he just murdered his best friend.

  
When Niall finally stopped moving Harry told Louis to remove the pillow. Sure enough he was gone, far gone. Harry sighed and carefully placed the knife in the dead boy’s hands.  
“Suicide, it’s a horrible thing.” Harry murmured.

  
Louis took one last glance at Niall’s body and bit his lip. The boy passed with his eyes open, the blue of them once shining with their usual brightness, now gloomy and broken.  
Harry broke Louis out of his thought by hissing at him.

  
“Come on Lou we've got to go.”

  
Louis turned to look at the curly haired boy and then back at Niall.

  
He didn't know what to do. He wanted his best friend back; he wanted his cackle back, his annoying jokes, his constant complaining of hunger. He wanted Niall back.  
Louis felt a knot form in his throat and his eyes grew damp. Soon tears were pooling until they quickly burst, soaking his cheeks. He fell to the floor and began to sob uncontrollably.

  
Harry quickly ran over and lifted him to his feet. “Come on Lou we don’t have time for this we need to leave now! Please! They’ll hear you!”

  
Louis tried to stop but the sobs just kept coming, causing his body to shake with each one.  
Harry was about to comfort the smaller boy until he heard the shuffling of feet and lights flicking on.

  
“Niall?”

  
“Shit”, Harry said under his breath.

  
Louis began to sob even harder at the thought of Niall’s mum coming in and seeing him.

  
Harry clasped his hand over his mouth to quiet him and looked around for a quick escape.

  
“The window” Harry mumbled.

  
He pulled both of them over to it and fumbled with the lock, Louis still crying.

  
Harry slid the window open and ushered Louis to climb out first. Louis did as he was told, Harry following close behind him. He carefully closed the window behind them and pulled Louis out of view of the window. They waited for a couple minutes until they heard Niall’s door slowly creak open and then the flick of his light.

  
“NIALL!”

  
His mother let out a blood curtailing scream and stumbled to his bedside, bursting into tears at the sight.

  
“Not my baby, Niall no, my baby, I-I’m so sorry, this is all my fault.”

  
Louis began to sob again and Harry quickly pulled him into his lap, murmuring comforts into his soft hair and rubbing his arms.

  
“Come on, we better get out of here.” Harry whispered.

  
He decided Louis wasn't in any condition to walk so he carefully picked him up and began to run from the house in the pitch black of night.


	2. Chapter 2

About thirty minutes later the two came upon a large mansion and pushed the huge main doors open. Once inside Harry carried Louis to the oversized living room and set him down on the couch. He placed a kiss on his forehead and moped to the kitchen.

“Hey welcome home H!” Liam greeted Harry as he walked in the room.

“Hey Li” Harry replied.

“What’s the matter?” Liam questioned.

“Uh, nothing, I’m fine” Harry answered carefully.

“You really think I believe you when you look like that?”

“Gee you’re always good for confidence boosts aren’t you Liam?”

“Sorry, just saying you look upset. Oh and have you seen Louis? He didn’t come to dinner.”

Harry fumbled with the water he was opening and didn’t make eye contact as he answered, “No, uh, haven’t seen him all day.”

“Hm, weird.” Liam shrugged.

Harry sighed as Liam got up and left the room. The less questions he has to answer the better.

“HARRY!” Liam called.

Harry groaned and made his way towards Liam’s voice. When he saw him sat next to a sobbing Louis he froze.

“You want to explain this?” Liam barked.

“I thought he’d be fine.”

“FINE? YOU THOUGHT HE’D BE FINE! HE’S JUST A KID HARRY!”

“How was I supposed to know he would act like that? I thought he could handle it!”

Liam let out an angry sigh and turned back to face the tear stained boy on the couch.

“I’m so sorry Harry made you do that Lou, he shouldn’t have, obviously.”

Louis simply nodded and wiped at his eyes with the sleeve of his blood stained sweatshirt.

“C’mere” Liam mumbled extending his arms for the smaller boy.

Louis obliged and crawled to sit in Liam’s lap, his larger arms wrapping securely around Louis’ small form.

“Shh, you’ll be fine love, just relax, your friend- what was his name Harry?”

“Uh, Niall I think.” Harry piped.

“Niall will be fine Louis, you’ll actually be seeing him soon enough. Don’t worry.”

Louis looked confused but he didn’t object, he was too tired.

Liam continued to snuggle up close to the small boy until soon enough he fell asleep in his arms.

“He’s sure is a cutie.” Liam whispered.

“Get your own Liam.” Harry hissed.

“Oh, he’s yours then?” Liam snapped.

“Well, no, but-“

“Let me stop you there Harry, you really think he’ll want to be anywhere near you now that you murdered his best friend? Because if you do you’re absolutely mental.”

Harry sighed. He knew there was some sense behind what Liam said. If anything Louis was probably scared to death of Harry, he would never talk to him again.

“I’m going to bed.” Harry mumbled and turned on his feet to head to his room.

“You don’t want to take your kitten?” Liam called mockingly.

“Fuck you Liam.” Was all Harry managed to spit out before slamming the door to his room.

He trudged over to his unmade bed and flopped down. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. 

“Why the fuck do I have to be so stupid?” He mumbled to himself angrily.

In the midst of Harry’s next curse, a soft knock came onto the door.

“Go away Liam I’m not in the mood.” Harry hissed.

“H-Harry? It’s Louis, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have bothered you, I-I’ll just go…”

Harry jumped off his bed as fast as he could and tripped over his own feet on his way to the door. He quickly swung it open and was greeted with a small fragile Louis glancing down at the floor. Harry smiled fondly.

“What’s up?”

“It was very nice of Liam to give me my own room, but honestly, it’s kind of scary in there. I was wondering if I could stay with you…”

The last part came out as more of a whisper and Harry barely heard it.

“Sure you can stay with me” Harry beamed.

Louis nodded his head slightly, “Thank you.”

....

“Well, you going to come in?” Harry asked after a few moments of silence.

Louis’ cheeks grew red and he quickly stumbled inside Harry’s room.

“I don’t know what you were expecting but I’ve only got one bed so if you want you can take it and I’ll sleep on the floor…”

“NO!” Louis interrupted him, “I mean, I want you to sleep in the bed.”

Harry shook his head, “You’re crazy, I’m not going to let you sleep on the floor.”

“We can both sleep in the bed?” Louis suggested innocently.

Harry gulped, “Uh, yeah…I guess…”

“If you don’t want to that’s perfectly fine, I didn’t mean to sound pushy, I understand if you don’t like me, I’ll just go back to my room. Good n-“

“Louis!” Harry blurted, “It’s fine, we can share, it’s not a big deal.” Harry smiled.

Louis returned the smile softly and stepped over to Harry’s bed.

He crawled in and pressed himself as close to the wall as he could. Harry tilted his head in confusion but climbed in anyway.

He started to take off his shirt when he realized he had someone with him.

“Uhm, hey Lou, uh I usually sleep with my shirt off, is-“

“It’s fine Harry do whatever you want, it’s your room not mine.” Louis spoke.

Harry nodded and peeled his top off, clumsily tossing into the clothes hamper. He then laid down and situated himself next to the smaller boy.

“Night Louis.”

“Goodnight Harry.”

And with that Harry closed his eyes, falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sooner than Harry had wanted he was awoken by a slight banging from the lower floor. He opened his eyes and yawned angrily, he was still groggy and when he didn’t hear the noise again he decided it must have been his imagination. He shrugged and nestled himself back up in the duvet. 

No more than five minutes later he heard the banging again, much louder this time. He quickly opened his eyes and sat up, scanning his dark room for intruders but finding nothing. 

“What the hell is going on?” He whispered to himself, clearly confused.

He decided it would be best to stay awake this time and listen to see if he hears it again. He figured he would be waiting awhile and quickly became bored. He sighed, feeling defeated, and looked for something to do. Suddenly there was a rustling beside him. Harry reacted immediately and punched blindly into the dark. He hit something hard and retracted his hand, cursing to himself at his stupidity. 

“Man, I need some sleep, I’m driving myself crazy.” Harry scolded.

When he was about to lye back down he heard a quiet whimper.

Harry jumped. “What the f-“ 

He quickly remembered he wasn’t alone in his bed tonight and instantly went pale. Was the hard thing he punched Louis? His face grew hot at the thought and he carefully pulled back the duvet that hid the sleeping boy. 

“Louis?” Harry whispered.

Louis didn’t respond, he only snored lightly and scrunched up his nose. 

Harry smiled relieved and went to cover the boy back up. He stopped at the boy’s waist and contemplated. Harry’s imagination got the best of him and his mind traveled to a deeper place. He imagined what the small boy would look like shirtless. His tan form would likely be fit, Harry bit his bottom lip and his hand twitched, begging to inch closer to Louis’ shirt. Harry gave the thought a quick once over and obliged. He carefully dragged his hand over Louis’ torso, feeling heat pool in his stomach as he did so. He began to pull at the hem of his shirt when Louis flinched in his sleep. Harry quickly pulled his hand away and observed the sleeping boy. Louis still didn’t awake, he simply furrowed his brow and tugged his shirt back down. Harry smiled again and moved his hand back on his stomach. This time his mind told him to brush a little lower. Harry scolded himself at first, but then decided to go for it. He carefully moved his hand down the small boy’s torso, biting his lip all the while. Louis stirred and licked his lips. Harry’s eyes widened and he moaned softly. He scolded himself again and cursed under his breath.

“You’re being disgusting, leave him alone. You’re a vile being.” Harry mumbled.

Another smash echoed through the house causing Harry to jump. The sudden disturbance from Harry caused Louis to wake up who just yawned and pawed at his eyes with the sleeve of his sweatshirt. 

“Harry?” Louis mumbled.

“Shh, I’m sorry love I didn’t mean to wake you, go back to bed.” Harry cooed to the sleepy ball curled up next to him.

Louis nodded and mumbled something incoherent.

Harry leaned down and placed a kiss atop Louis head, then carefully ruffled his soft hair.

He then took a deep breath and mustered up the courage to step off his bed and into the darkness. He slowly crept to the door and carefully creaked it open. He peered out into the hallway, only to be met with pitch black silence. He quickly whipped his phone out of his pocket and switched on his flashlight. Harry took another deep breath and stepped fully into the hallway, making sure to shut his door behind him. He made his way to the long staircase and scanned over the railing at the lonesome living room. Empty. Harry began to feel frustrated, what the hell was going on?

He stumbled down the stairs and made his way to the window. He peered out and saw nothing but trees and emptiness. Harry sighed and turned to walk away when another crash sound from behind the front doors. Harry’s breath hitched and he quickly shook his fears off. Now that he thought about it, it didn’t really sound like a crash, but more of a pounding. Harry inched closer to the tall heavy doors and placed his hand on the cold handle. He took one more deep breath and unlocked the latch, pulling the door open. What he was greeted with completely drained all fear he had.

“Hey mate, sorry to bother ya but it’s kinda rainin’ out here and I’m pretty cold, is there any way I could come in? I’ve been knocking for a while, didn’t want to disturb anyone but it’s pretty creepy out here by myself. “

“Of course, yeah, come on in.” Harry said quickly, ushering the blonde boy inside.

The shorter boy shook his hair and shivered.

“Cold, eh? Here let me turn on some lights so we can actually see in here.” Harry spoke as he walked over to the light switches.

He flicked them all on and walked back over to the shivering boy standing meekly by the door.

“You’re…Niall right?” Harry questioned.

“Yeah! That’s me, do I know you?” Niall answered curiously.

“Probably not, I’ll have my friend Liam explain everything later. It’s a long story.” Harry ensured, “But for now, let’s get you out of those wet clothes before you get sick. I’ll go run to my room real fast and grab you a jumper and some sweats. Be right back.”

Niall nodded and Harry rushed away.

He came back minutes later with a pile of clothes and handed them to Niall.

“Thank you so much mate, mean ‘slot.” Niall pressed.

Harry shrugged, “No problem.”

“Not that I don’t like you or anything, but do you have a place that I could change that’s not so open?” Niall asked.

“Oh yeah,” Harry laughed, “Sorry about that.”

“We have a couple guest rooms here; you can pick one to make your own if you want.”

Niall nodded his head frantically and Harry chuckled.

“Alright, right this way blondie.” Harry teased, placing his hand on the small of Niall’s back, guiding him down the hallway.

“And here we are.” Harry announced, stopping in front of a crisp white door.

“Thank you again mate I-“

“No need Niall, it’s all good.” Harry promised.

Niall smiled and nodded his head.

“Alright well, you get changed and head to bed. Tomorrow I’ll introduce you to the other people here, there’s five of us here right now, well six including you. And feel free to wake up whenever you want. There’s no set schedule here. And I’ll just let you know now, the boy whose room is right next door’s name is Liam, if you need anything feel free to ask him. He’s friendly.” Harry smiled at the still shivering boy in front of him.

“Alright, thanks.”

“No problem, goodnight Niall.”

“Night…?”

“Harry.”

“Right, night Harry, sorry.”

“It’s fine blondie.” Harry chuckled.

And with that Harry turned to walk back to his room.

Niall opened the door and climbed inside his new room.

Harry sighed and picked up his pace, remembering he had company waiting for him in his bed.

He pushed his door open, slinked inside quietly, shut the door again, and bounded over to the sleeping boy.

Louis lay undisturbed in the same position Harry left him.

Harry quickly scrambled back into his sheets and nestled into his cool pillow.

He took one last look at the boy next to him and smiled.

“Night Lou.”

And with that Harry finally drifted off into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry’s eyelids felt heavy as he opened them. He cringed at the light pouring from his small window and he mumbled a string of curses under his breath. 

Finally deciding it would be better to get up and have some social interaction rather than staying in bed all day is a good idea, Harry pulled his covers off and dragged himself out of bed. 

He let out a loud yawn and scratched his head. He then walked over to his mirror and checked himself out. Hair: messy, but a good messy, like he almost tried to make it look this way, but in reality he just slept. Clothes: his shirt was absent, his toned torso being totally visible. His sweats hung limply off his hips, showing the edge of his pelvis, revealing a promisingly prominent v-line. 

Harry smiled to himself and turned to walk towards his door. 

He placed his hand on the doorknob when he remembered something, or rather someone. 

He quickly turned around to face his bed.

“Louis?”

No answer.

“Louis?”

Still nothing.

Harry sighed, realizing Louis was already up and had left, probably hoping to not have to deal with him, considering their little escapade last night.

Harry turned back to the door and left his room.

He trudged down the stairs and into the living room where he was greeted with the coffee table littered with plated full of pancakes, eggs, fresh fruit, the lot. The smell was divine but it made Harry’s stomach churn in an unpleasant manner. 

“Harry! You’re up!”

A small girl hopped up from her spot on the floor and scrambled over to him, practically jumping into his arms.

Harry laughed, “Hey Samuel, how are you babe?”

Louis, who was sat on the couch tucked closely into Liam’s side, cringed at the pet name for the obnoxious girl and furrowed his brow.

“I’m good, better now that you’re here!”

Harry just shook his head and hugged her, smiling slightly as he did so.

“We made breakfast, well, Liam did, but I helped!” Sammy beamed.

“Thanks Sam, ‘preciate it, but I’m not really-” 

The brunette quickly grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him over to the couch. She pushed him down forcefully and plopped herself down next to him.

“Of course you’re hungry silly, you haven’t eaten in a while.” Sammy insisted.

Harry shook his head and eventually convinced her that he was fine.

Louis, who was still hiding himself behind big tough Liam, scanned the girl up and down. He carefully took in all of her features, analyzing them carefully.   
She had pretty brown hair that went to her shoulders; it looked to be well taken care of. Her eyes were a whole new shade of blue; it honestly looked like the ocean was pooled within them. Louis suddenly became very envious, he always thought having blue eyes made him special. His mother would always tell him that he had the prettiest eyes she had ever seen, the way the blue would mix with a teal and then swish into a green tint. She used to call him her little slice of the sea, but now, Louis feels his eyes are a mucky river. They’re nothing special at all. Not compared to Sam’s. 

In fact, Louis himself was nothing compared to Sam. Sam was beautiful; she was skinny with perfect form, a full chest, a nice bum, everything a guy would want. Which explains why Harry was looking at her like she was a million bucks. Louis thought about himself. He had fat thighs, a prominent tummy, an obnoxious bum, disheveled hair; he always tried to look good, but everything he did just made him feel worse. He’d wear skinny jeans to try and suck everything in, but that made him feel even worse. So he started dressing the way he thought fit his body the best. He’d cover everything up in big baggy sweatpants, a large jumper, anything to hide himself.

“Here Harry, why don’t you come to the kitchen with me and help me wash up?” Sammy piped up, interrupting Louis thoughts.

“Nah that’s ok, I’m still pretty wiped, why don’t you take Liam?” Harry replied, yawning.

Sammy frowned for a second but soon smiled and nodded.

“Alright Li, let’s go!”

Sammy ran over to Liam and grabbed him by the arm.

“Come on!”

She gave him a strong tug and pulled him up.

Louis was still pressed up against him clinging onto his sweatshirt when Sammy pulled him up, causing Louis to be tossed up as well. Except his landing didn’t go as smoothly as Liam’s did. Louis flailed over the coffee table and landed hard on the floor.

“Louis!” 

Harry jumped off the couch and scrambled over to the small boy’s side.

“Are you ok?” Harry asked, scanning his face, his eyes full of worry.

Louis felt extremely embarrassed and quickly stood up, rejecting the hand Harry was holding out to help him.

“Peachy.” Louis mumbled, brushing himself off.

“Sorry about that Lou-Lou. Didn’t know you were hanging on.” Sammy cooed.

Louis noticed Harry give a small smirk at the nickname Sammy gave before replying, “It’s fine, I’m ok. Erm, thanks.”

Sammy nodded and skipped into the kitchen with Liam in toe, leaving a smirking Harry and a flustered Louis in the living room.

“L-“

“Don’t say a word.” Louis snapped, already knowing Harry was going to make a comment about it.

“I wasn’t even-“

“Enough”, Louis hissed.

Harry raised his hands in defeat and scooted himself back into the corner of the couch, making himself comfortable.

Louis just stared at him awkwardly, not sure what to say next.

“Uh, did you want to lay too?” Harry asked.

Louis shook his head quickly and turned to leave the room.

Suddenly a door from down the hall opened and footsteps could be heard echoing off the large walls.

Soon enough a worn out looking blonde boy emerged from the corner, yawning and scratching his head.

“Morning Harry, thanks again for letting me-“

“NIALL!” 

“Louis?” Niall questioned, clearly not believing his eyes.

Louis screeched in happiness and sprinted to his best friend, jumping into his arms.

Niall seemed taken off guard and toppled over from the extra weight thrown at him.

“Louis?” Niall questioned, still rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Louis just smiled and tucked his head into the crook of Niall’s neck, breathing in his scent and loving every second of it. He ignored his mind screaming that something wasn’t right. 

"This isn’t Niall, this can’t be. You saw Harry murder him, literally right in front of your eyes."

Niall brought his arms around Louis and wrapped him up in a warm hug.

Harry felt jealously begin to pump through his veins and he bit his lip to refrain himself from ripping Louis off Niall and squeezing him to death.

“What the hell are you doing here? And where is here exactly?” Niall asked, removing his arms from the smaller boy.

Louis scrambled up and reached out a hand to help his friend, “I’m not sure to be honest, but uhm, it’s a long story.”

“That will be explained after dinner tonight.” Harry finished.

Niall shrugged and draped an arm around Louis, “Whatever, as long as I’ve got Lou I’ve got all I need.”

Louis blushed and pushed Niall away, “Shut up, you’re such a kiss ass.”

“Am not! Just a good friend ‘s all.” Niall replied, simling.

“Well, when you two are done flirting, I’d be happy to introduce you to everyone here. They should be back soon.”

Louis shot Harry a glare and Niall just nodded.

“Sick, I’m up for it, how about you Lou?” 

Louis simply nodded, “Yeah sure, sounds good.”

Harry smiled, “Great, I’m sure you’ll like them just fine.”

Just then the front door swung open and a tall girl tumbled in with millions of shopping bags, followed by another girl with about a hundred more.

“We’re back!” The first girl yelled.

“Welcome home Ellie!” Harry smiled.

“Harry! Good to see you up, heard you had a rough night, glad you’re ok.” The girl said cheerily.

She dropped her bags on the floor, waltzed over to Harry, and pecked him on the cheek.

Sad to say, Louis already hated the girl. How many girls were here anyway? What’s the ratio? It seems too uneven.

“And you must be Louis!” 

Louis nodded and before he knew it he was being wrapped in a hug and a kiss was being left on his cheek.

“Uh, yeah, I am. Nice to meet you…Ellie?”

“Eleanor actually, only Harry and Liam call me Ellie, most everyone else calls me El.” 

She smiled brightly and turned to Niall.

“And who is this?”

“’M Niall, nice to meet you Ellie.”

Eleanor smiled (man is she smiley or what) and leaned in to give him a kiss.

“Alright this is going to take forever we need to figure out an easier way to do this” Harry said, “Liam! Sam! Come in here please!”

“Alright, now Louis and Niall, you stand right there side by side, and everyone else stand across from them, line up side by side, come on it’s not that hard.”

Once Harry decided everyone was good enough to present he started introducing.

“Niall, Louis, this is Liam, he’s the adult here. The one who keeps us all line, for the most part.”

Liam shot a warning look and Harry but smiled.

“This Samuel, you can call her Sam or Sammy. She has a lot of energy and doesn’t like it when things don’t go her way, she means well though.”

Sammy smiled and waved to the friendly blonde boy, but to Louis all she had was a small smirk and a twinkle of something dangerous in her eye.  
Louis was taken aback but the look was gone before he could look deeper.

“This is Eleanor, we’ve been friends since we were kids. She’s very good at listening to other people’s problems, trust me, she’s dealt with me for years.” 

Eleanor rolled her eyes fondly and shook her head.

“And this is Sophie. She’s rather quiet, but a big sweetheart. She’s got a nippy side on her though, likes to have a game…”

Harry leaned in towards the two boys, “But watch out for Liam, he’s got his eyes on her.”

“Hey! I heard that Harry!”

The curly haired boy simply laughed lightly and moved back to his original spot.

“We have another girl here too, her name is Airyl.” Harry started, “But she’s out at the moment.”

Louis nodded and looked at the floor so Niall decided to speak up.

“Well, it was great meeting you all. Thanks Harry.”

“No problem, anything I can do to help.”

“Alright, well, Sophia and I just went on an exhausting shopping trip so we’re gonna go to my room and take a nap….would anyone like to help carry bags?”

Niall bounded over to the two girls and practically sat with his lounge hanging out, waiting at beck and call to do anything Eleanor would say.

“Well, I’m assuming Niall is the only taker then? “

The room fell silent.

“Fine, be that way. I would have at least expected help from you Harry.”

Harry shrugged and smiled, “You’re a big girl, you can manage.”

Eleanor shook her head and turned back to Niall, “Thanks Ni, here can you take those from Sophia? She’ll go back and get the rest.”

Niall nodded and did as he was told. The three of them finally got situated and made their way upstairs.

“Well boys”, Liam started, clapping his hands together and rubbing them, “I’m going to head to my room and work on some studies. You guys have fun.” 

He turned to Harry, “Be nice.” He then turned to Louis, “If he’s mean to you you know you can just come in to my room and sit.”

Louis smiled and nodded, truly appreciating Liam’s offer.

It wasn’t that he though Harry would be mean to him, he knew Harry was a good guy, he just doesn’t have a keen liking for him. He’s mysterious and cheeky, but also open and sweet. That’s what Louis disliked.

And with that Liam turned on his heels and made his way out of the living room and down the hallway.

“And…I’m gonna head to my room too.” Harry stated after a few moments of silence.

He began walking towards the stairs and up to his room.

Louis was surprised and shot a worried look up at him. He didn’t like being alone; he’d do anything to live without it, even if that means sitting one on one with Harry.

It was quiet, Harry hadn’t gotten there yet and Louis hasn’t talked. Louis could feel the air shift to a very awkward state and he didn’t like it. He hoped Harry would break it soon, because he definitely wouldn’t.

Harry turned around and looked at Louis.

“Do you, want to come with?”

Louis nodded quickly and bolted to catch up with the curly lad.

Harry smiled to himself and made his way to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

“Sorry about the mess, I uh, don’t usually have guests.”

Harry was scrambling around his room, dirty laundry piling up in his arms.

Louis didn’t say anything. If Harry thought this was messy, he has a big storm coming if he ever sees Louis’ room.

“Go ahead and sit where ever you want, I’m just gonna work on my paper.”

Louis nodded and slowly made his way to Harry’s bed. He examined that it was untucked and rumbled, probably from the extra person he took in the night before.

“Hey, uhm do you know how to spell tyranny? I’ve tried a million different ways and none have been right so far.”

Louis looked up from the hem of his sleeve he was picking at.

“Tyranny?” Louis questioned. Why would Harry need that word?

“That’s what I said isn’t it?” Harry replied.

Louis pondered a minute. 

He was always very good at school, he liked to show off his skills believe it not. He wasn’t always the shy, small kid who sat in the back and never answered. Sure he’d sit in the back, but he’d always be surrounded by loads of people, all of them longing to fit into “Tommo’s cool list.” That’s what they actually called it. Of course Louis found everyone to be cool in their own way; he didn’t even realize students idolized him. All he knew was that he was funny, and people liked the funny guy. Louis wanted to be liked, he wanted to be that kid that people went home and told their parents funny stories about. He loved seeing everyone laugh, and the best part was, the teachers didn’t even care. They laughed along with him and praised him for being clever and witty. This really boosted Louis’ self-esteem; he felt indestructible. Until one day something changed. Louis didn’t crack jokes in class anymore; his wide smile that reached his eyes no longer shone throughout the halls. His “friends” lost interest in him and left. Well, except Niall. But all the rest vanished as if they had been cleared with the click of a button. Louis felt alone, empty, useless. His clothes felt too tight, his voice was too high, his body was too curvy. Everything about him was all wrong. He didn’t ask for this, he just wanted to keep being the funny guy, the one to have people laughing so hard their stomachs hurt. But like every good dream, you have to wake up sometime. 

“T-y-r-a-n-n-y.”

Harry furrowed his brow.

“I don’t think so, why would there be a y in the middle of the word?”

Louis shrugged.

“Harry sighed and turned all the way around in his chair to face Louis.

“You’re pretty quiet huh?”

Louis shrugged again.

“Can you speak? I don’t think I’ve heard your voice since two nights ago.”

“Of course I can speak dumbass.” Louis spit. “I just like to save my breath for people who actually deserve it.” 

Harry looked shocked but slightly amused.

“I’m not special enough for you then?”

Louis sighed and inched away from Harry, hinting to an end of conversation.

The taller boy shook his head and turned back to his desk.

The clicking of computer keys echoed throughout the silent room and Louis closed his eyes. He was lying down on Harry’s bed, observing the swirls weaving in and out on the ceiling.

“Can you explain to me what’s going on?”

Harry stopped typing and slowly turned to face Louis again.

“What do you mean?”

“What the hell do you think I mean! I want to know what’s going on here, why I was brought here! Why the fuck Niall is here! Shit, I saw him get bloody stabbed to death just the other night! It makes no sense Harry! What the fuck is going on?!”

Louis was sitting up now, red faced and angry. He could feel himself become hot, frustration pumped through his veins. He was confused and flustered and he wanted answers.

“Louis, calm down….please.” Harry soothed.

“No Harry I will not ‘Calm down’. I want to know exactly what’s going on and now!” Louis yelled.

“Alright, alright, Liam will explain everything at din-“

“No Harry! Now!”

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and let out a long sigh.

“Alright, but it’s gonna take a while and it’s gonna get confusing. Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure what the fuck do you think? I can’t be any more confused than I already am.” Louis snapped.

Harry stood up from   
his desk chair and moved over to sit next to Louis on the bed. He told Louis to sit cross legged and directly face him; he needed to be sure he was listening to every word.

“Ok, well…I’m dead.”

Louis looked absolutely appalled; he instantly shot a look of pure worry and confusion beyond anything else and scooted away.

“Well I mean not obviously dead, I’m not a zombie or a ghost or anything.” Harry said quickly.

“I’m just, not completely alive.”

Louis’ head began to spin and he felt sick. What the fuck was Harry talking about? He can’t be serious.

“Everyone in this house is actually.”

Louis gulped, “Is what?”

“Dead.”

Louis felt light headed and his vision began to feel blurry, is this what passing out is? If it is he didn’t like it. He shook himself awake quickly, he needed to hear the rest of this, preferably conscious.

“Ok, but….how?”

“Well, it’s complicated. I’m not really sure how it started. Pretty much an infected kills you, then you become infected, then you kill someone and they become infected and so on and so on. It’s just an endless cycle of cold hearted killing to be honest.”

“So, how did you die?”

Harry thought about Louis’ question hard.

“Honestly, I don’t really remember. All I remember is going out to a party with some friends, a big party, some super popular senior or something. Long story short everyone got drunk beyond belief and the cops were called so we all scrambled to leave. I remember looking for my friends but finding none of them, so I decided to leave on my own. “  
Louis was enthralled with Harry’s story and pressed him to continue.

“So I made it down the street and then it went downhill. I remember throwing up a lot, and I mean a lot. My body doesn’t do too well with alcohol I guess.”

Louis giggled.

“So after I walked for a bit I started to feel better, the sickness in my stomach started going away, but my splitting headache stayed. I walked for a couple more blocks until I came across a dark alley way. I remember my head spinning and needing to stop somewhere quiet and secluded. I figured the alley would be the best spot so I made my way down it, I stopped in the middle and leaned up against the cold brick wall and just breathed. I did feel a lot better, that is until I had a knife in my back.”  
Louis’ eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open.

“You were stabbed?”

Harry nodded.

“More than once actually. And I remember the killer being messy, he didn’t seem to know what he was doing, it took him about twenty times until he actually offed me.”

Louis didn’t know what to say, he fell quiet.

“I’m sorry.”

Harry looked puzzled and cocked his head, “Sorry for what?”

“That you died.”

Harry laughed, “It’s ok, not your fault is it?”

Louis shook his head, “No but it still isn’t fair.”

“What do you mean?”

“Look at you, you’re gorgeous. You are, or were, only 17. You could have finished college, found some lovely girl, settled down, had a family. You had everything going for you. And now-“

“And now I’m here, with my best friends, forever. I could still do all those things, but whoever I meet will have to know my secret of course, and it might look a little suspicious seeing a 40 year old walking around holding hands with a 17 year old.”

Louis giggled and shook his head.

“So you don’t care at all?”

“Of course I care”, Harry sighed, “But there’s nothing I can do about it now. I can’t make myself undead.”

Louis nodded and lowered his gaze away from Harry’s emerald eyes, which seemed to be pulling him in, begging him to return.

“I’m still sorry though.” Louis piped up after fidgeting with his hands for a while.

“It’s alright Lou, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.”

Louis was about to ask another question when realization hit him.

“Wait…”

His body felt hot, but also cold, he didn’t know how he was feeling. Angry, that’s how he was feeling. Confused, yeah that too.

“Does that mean…I’m dead too?”

Harry nibbled his lip and looked away from the small boy sat in front of him.

“Louis I-“

“You killed me!?”

“No Louis it’s not like you think I-“

Louis quickly jumped off the bed and backed himself into the door.

“Stay away from me!” Louis screamed.

“Louis stop, just calm down. Let me-“

“No Harry I said stay away from me!”

Louis whipped around and flew open Harry’s door. He sprinted down the hall and to the stairs. He needed to find Niall. He needed to find Niall and leave.

“Niall!” Louis called frantically, “Where are you!”

Soon enough a sleepy Niall appeared from the hallway, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

“’Sup mate, I was tryin’ to take a nap.”

“Niall!”, Louis bolted over to his friend, “We have to leave now.”

“What?”, Niall pulled away from Louis’ grasp, “But I like it here.”

“Now Niall”, Louis hissed.

“Louis?”

Liam appeared from the kitchen and Louis growled.

“Stay away Liam.”

“Louis, what happened? Did Harry say something? If he did just ignore him, he didn’t-“

“It’s not just Harry. It’s all of you. You’re monsters. Niall and I are leaving this sick place.”

“But I don’t want to leave!” Niall whined.

Louis let go of the blond boy and Niall instantly ran to Liam’s side.

“Niall? What the fuck we have to leave, don’t you see what’s going on?”

“Do you?” Liam asked right back.

Louis fell quiet and switched his gaze to the floor.

“Thought so.” Liam replied, crossing his arms on his chest.

“Now, before anyone goes anywhere how about I tell you what’s going on, instead of Mr. Styles.”

Louis felt defeat wash over him and he nodded slowly, feeling his confidence lessen by the second.

“Dinner’s almost ready. Like I said before, we’ll talk about it after dinner.”

Louis felt tears fill his eyes and he quickly turned away to avoid Liam from seeing him.

He started to hurriedly walk away but someone grabbed his shoulders.

“Louis?”

“Go away Liam I’m fine, please.”

Liam whipped Louis around and instantly wanted to crush him in a hug when he saw the tears sliding down his cheeks.

“You’re not fine, please don’t lie to me. I can tell. You're bloody crying for fuck's sake.”

Louis pawed at his eyes and hissed.

“Just fuck off alright. I said I’m fine. And even if I wasn’t you all are the last people I would want help from.”

And with that Louis ripped himself from Liam’s grasp and stomped to his room.

“Is he going to be ok?” Niall asked, sounding choked up.

“Oh, Niall. Don’t cry please, Louis will be fine. He just needs some alone time. A lot has happened in the past couple days. It’s a lot to get used to.” Liam cooed, rubbing the smaller boy’s hair.

Niall smiled and leaned into Liam’s touch, but worry still broke its way into his mind.

After a couple seconds of silence Liam took a deep breath.

“You’re still thinking about him.”

“No I’m not.”

“Yes you are, you’re worried.”

“Am not.”

“Are to.”

“Am not.”

“Niall”, Liam gazed down at the small blonde boy, “There’s no sense in lying to me. I can smell it.”

Niall was obviously confused, “Smell what? I showered this morning, if anything it’s you-.”

“I can smell your worry Niall.”

“What? What the fu-“

“You’re so enclosed aren’t you? You know nothing.”

“Hey, that’s not very nice. I may not be the smartest person alive but I’ll have you know I scored a-“

“Not like that Niall calm down.”

“Oh? Then I’m lost.”

Liam smiled and shook his head.

“You’re nonsense Niall. How did Louis put up with you?”

“He doesn’t put up with me. I put up with him. Wait, no I don’t, I love Louis. He’s my best friend. And I’m going to go check on him.”

Niall briskly walked past Liam and towards Louis’ room.

“Be careful, he seems to be pretty pissed off today.”

“Well yeah, clearly your little Harry said something to upset him, you should probably take care of that, before I do.” Niall snapped.

Liam chuckled, “And what are you gonna do pup?”

Niall glared at the ball of muscle in front of him. “You don’t wanna know.”

And with that he was gone into Louis’ room, leaving Liam pondering what the blonde could possibly do.


	6. Chapter 6

“Louis?”

Niall crept into the darkness of the lonesome room with hesitation, hoping not to upset Louis any more than he already was.

“Louis come on, ‘s just me.”

Silence.

Niall was about to turn and leave when he heard a small sniffle spill from a small lump on the bed.

“Louis?...”

“Go away Niall, please, I’m fine. I just want to be alone right now.”

“Come on Louis you and I both know that’s not true, now come on out.”

“No.”

“Come on.”

“Fuck you.”

“I know you want to but now is not the time.”

“Piss off Niall.”

“Don’t make me snuggle you.”

“Please don’t.”

“I will.”

“Niall, no.”

“Here I come.”

“I will hurt you.”

Niall sprinted to the bed and leapt onto it, landing right on a grumpy Louis. 

“Come on Looooouuu.” Niall whined.

“Niall get the fuck off.”

“I refuse to listen to you until you tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong, now get off, you’re crushing me!”

“Well that’s not very nice, I have feelings you know and I happen to feel insecure about my-“

“No Niall seriously, you’re crushing my ribs, I can’t breathe!”

Niall quickly got off and blushed, “Oops, sorry mate.”

Louis sat up right away and gave Niall and strong shove, sending him toppling backwards off the bed. He landed with a loud thud and cursed.  
“What the fuck Louis?”

“I told you I would hurt you, you didn’t listen, it’s not my fault you’re so ignorant.”

“I’m just trying to help Louis, no need to be a little bitch.” Niall spat rubbing the back of his head, figuring a prominent bump would appear soon.  
Louis simply huffed and layed back down, rolling away from the persistent boy.

“Fine”, Niall spat, “If you’re just going to act like this then I won’t waste my time trying to help.”

He turned on his heels and started walking back to the door.

“Niall wait.”

Niall stopped in his tracks, hand on the doorknob, back to Louis, a smile creeping across his face.

“What?” he snapped.

“I’m sorry.” Louis mumbled, “For being such a dick.”

Niall turned to face the broken, whimpering boy on the bed.

“Hey don’t cry ok?”

He hurried to the bedside and crawled in next to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close, resting his nose in his soft hair.

“I’m going crazy Niall.” Louis whimpered.

The blonde boy sighed and kissed the top of Louis’ head.

“We’re all a little crazy Lou.”

Louis took Niall’s comment into deep thought. 

“Everyone here seems to be crazy anyway”. Louis thought to himself.

He leaned into Niall’s chest and let out a choked sigh. The tears that had gathered in his eyes began to fall down his cheeks and make little patterns as they collected on Niall’s soft sweater.

“How about we just lay here for a while, until dinner’s ready? Liam will come get us when need be. Sound ok?”

Louis just nodded and pressed into Niall more, grabbing the front of his sweater tightly.

“I want to leave.” Louis mumbled after a while of silence.

“I know Lou.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Dinner’s ready kids!” Liam called from the kitchen.

He carried a large bowl of spaghetti into the dining room and carefully set it on the long pristine table. He then made his way back into the kitchen and brought out a tray of warm garlic bread and fresh salad.

Footsteps could be heard pounding down the large staircase and soon enough Harry and Eleanor came sprinting in, clumsily tripping over each other before actually making it to their seats. Sophia came padding in after them, smiling softly and quietly, her usual self.

“Smells delicious Liam.” Eleanor praised.

The boy in the lopsided chef hat smiled widely, “Thank you Ellie.”

As everyone began to settle in and take their seats Sophia spoke up.

“Where’s Niall and Louis?”

Liam almost choked on his spaghetti, “Oh my god I can’t believe I forgot about them.” 

He stood up quickly and carefully pushed in his chair.

“Louis was a tad upset earlier.” Liam turned his gaze to Harry. “Some of you can probably assume why.”

Harry groaned loudly and slammed his face down into the table, causing everyone to jump.

“I’m guessing it was your fault then.” Eleanor spoke sharply.

Harry screamed into the table as a response.

“Well, I’ll go get them then, be right back!” Liam called as he turned to make his way to where the boys were.

Harry whipped his head up and quickly stumbled after Liam, “No, no let me! Please, maybe if I go in I’ll be able to apologize.”

Liam shook his head, “You’ve clearly done enough Mr. Styles. The last thing we need is you angering him more.”

Harry made an angry protest and crossed his arms firmly across his chest, sticking his lip out in a pout.

“Aw come on don’t give me that. I’m not looking, I’m not looking, I’m not…”

Liam sighed and threw his arms up in the air.

“Fine, fine! You win, you can go get them. But if I hear a single voice being raised I’m coming in there, and don’t think I won’t!”

Harry smiled and happily bounded down the hallway to Louis’ room.

When he arrived he raised his hand up to knock, but decided it might be better to just go in.

Carefully, he pushed the door open and peeked inside.

“Louis?” He called out.

“Niall? You in here?”

The room was dark without the lights being on; all that could be seen was an oversized lump wrapped up on the bed.

“Louis? It’s time for dinner…” Harry tried.

A quiet, scratchy, high pitched moan broke the silence and heat instantly pooled in Harry’s stomach. That was definitely Louis. Louis is definitely in here.

Harry made his way to the bed and planned to simply pull back the covers carefully and find a cute, cuddly Louis, wrapped in his adorable oversized jumper and loosely hung sweats, hair a mess and maybe just maybe, rosy flustered cheeks depending on where that moan came from.

What he didn’t plan on finding was Niall sprawled out on his back, snoring quietly in a deep slumber with Louis attached at his side, arms tightly wrapped around the blonde boy, face buried into his side, humming quietly and sweetly.

Harry felt jealousy course through him. That should be him in Niall’s place. Louis should have his dainty little arms wrapped around Harry’s waist, not Niall’s. His face should be buried in Harry’s jumper, not Niall’s. He should be holding Harry for dear life, not Niall. Was he having a wet dream about Niall? Did he moan because of Niall? No. No. No. No.

Harry stomped back to the doorway and flicked on the lights carelessly. 

Louis instantly mewled in response and hissed, pulling the covers back over his head.

Niall simply stretched and yawed, his bright blue eyes eventually showing, glistening in the new light. His hair was a mess and his clothes were a little jostled, but he has to admit, he does look good. He wondered what he would look like after sex.

“Harry?”

The curly boy jumped at the call of his name and quickly emptied Niall from his thoughts.

“Hey, uh, dinner’s ready. Liam told me to come in and get you.”

Niall smiled, “Sick, I’m starving, dinner sounds pretty good right about now.”

Harry remained in his spot by the doorway and shifted on his feet awkwardly.

Suddenly a small head popped up from under the covers and groaned angrily at the brightness.

“What the fuck, it’s like midnight, it’s time for sleep.” Louis mumbled sleepily.

Harry couldn’t help the smile he was biting back as he admired the adorable boy complain.

“Uh actually Lou it’s only 9:30, we took a quick nap, remember?” Niall cooed, rubbing Louis’ soft disheveled hair.

Harry wanted to break Niall’s arm off and eat it. No one is allowed to talk to Louis like that. He should get all of Louis’ affection. Not Niall. 

Louis mumbled a string of curse words and simply curled up to Niall even more, clearly not wanting to leave.

Niall chuckled and shook his head, “We’ll be out in a minute, ‘m just gonna try and wake him up.”

Harry nodded quickly and exited the room. He sighed heavily and made his way back to the dining room.

“Are they coming?” Liam piped up cheerily when he noticed Harry enter.

Harry simply shrugged and collapsed in his chair.

“You ok H?” Eleanor questioned, sensing the boys distress.

Harry hissed, “Just peachy.”

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you but you need to get over it and drop the attitude Harry.” Liam spit coldly.

“Yeah fuck you Liam.” Harry spit back.

“Enough!” Liam boomed, flying up from his seat and pounding his fist on the table. “I’ve had it up to here with your disrespect recently! I don’t know what happened to you in the past couple days but it needs to stop. I’m your Alpha and as such you can’t sit there and fucking talk to me like that. Now shut up and eat your fucking spaghetti.”

Liam closed his eyes and his muscles visibly relaxed. He repositioned himself in his seat and sighed.

“I’m sorry Harry, I didn’t mean to scream but you just make me lose it sometimes.”

Harry didn’t say a word. He just sat there, eyes fixed in a glare down at his food. You would have thought it was his worst enemy.

Just as Liam was about to speak again a door opened down the hallway and Niall and Louis came stumbling out.

“It’s about time boys! Thought you were going to sleep through dinner.” Liam smiled and stood up, making his way over to the blonde and his magnet, guiding them to their seats.

Niall laughed, “Well, took a while for this one t’ get up. He’s pretty stubborn when he wants t’ be.”

Louis hissed and left Niall’s side, choosing the empty seat next to Harry.

The curly haired boy’s heart soared but he tried to play it cool, simply tucking his long legs under his chair so Louis could sit down. 

Niall presumed to take a seat next to Eleanor and she smiled at him, eyes twinkling. 

“You’re really gonna like this, Harry’s been teaching Liam to cook and he’s quite good at it now.” Sophia praised.

“It smells amazing”, Niall complimented, licking his lips as he gazed longingly at the trays in front of him.

“Before we dig in, if you don’t mind, I’d like to wait for Sam.” Eleanor spoke up.

“Oh yeah I forgot Sammy wasn’t here!” Harry chirped, annoyingly suddenly interested.

“How could you?” Louis thought to himself.

“I’ll go fetch her!” Harry screeched, eagerly pushing away from his seat.

Liam sighed, “Hurry up Styles.”

The curly haired boy was already long gone when Liam spoke. It annoyed Louis how much Harry seemed to be infatuated with her. Of course she was pretty, Louis’ not blind. But she was also annoying, loud, snotty, stuck up, and rude. All things that Harry wasn’t. Louis shook his head and crossed him arms on his chest.

“What’s the matter Louis?” Liam instantly questioned.

“Uh, nothing, sorry. I’m fine, just hungry ‘sall.” Louis muttered.

Liam nodded and moved on to protectively butt into Niall and Sophia’s conversation, making sure the cute Irish charmer stayed in his place.

Louis was thankful he didn’t have to explain himself to Liam; he wouldn’t have even if he asked, but it was nice to know Liam knew when to back off.

Eleanor on the other hand held her gaze on Louis, giving him a look of confusion and concern. Her chocolate brown eyes were filled with worry and as she scanned Louis' face. She didn't say anything, just stared. Louis' began to feel self conscious and shifted awkwardly, turning his attention to Liam at the end of table.

A minute later Harry padded in with Samuel, his arm wrapped behind her around her waist, a dimpled grin sprawled across his face.

Louis exhaled sharply and darted his eyes away, jealousy pooling in his stomach.

Harry quickly whispered something into Sam's ear, causing her to let out a small giggle and blush, swatting the tall boy away.

Harry bit his lip and raised his eyebrows at the pretty girl as she walked to her seat, she rolled her eyes and gigged in return.

"Sorry I'm late everyone", she spoke up, pulling her chair next to Eleanor, "I got a little hung up."

"You're fine Sammy don't worry." Eleanor spoke, smiling wide, her eyes almost shimmering.

Louis made a face. "What is it about this Sammy girl that has everyone so hung up? Do these people worship her? Is she like their queen or something? Jeez." He though to himself.

"Alright everyone, well, let's eat up." Liam bellowed.

Niall was the first to dig in, happily serving himself three helpings of spaghetti. The rest of the table presumed to follow after him, scooping out their preferred portions.

Well, except Louis that is. 

The small boy didn't move, simply sat and politely watched everyone help themselves.

"None for you Louis?" Harry questioned.

Louis shook his head and tried to avoid eye contact with the inquisitive boy.

"Louis you have to eat", Liam forced in a serious tone, "You just said earlier how you were hungry."

Louis shrugged, "I lost my appetite."

Liam shook his head, "Louis, please, eat something."

Louis bit his lip and imagined himself shoving down spoonful after spoonful of spaghetti. He could physically feel the bright red sauce burning as it coated his throat, passing through into his stomach. His thighs started to pulse, warning him where the disgusting food would go. Louis imagined himself standing in front of the mirror in his bathroom, his head in his hands, crying out in agony. He pulled his head up and examined his naked boy. Eyes bloodshot and vision blurred, he took in his atrocious appearance. His fat, jiggly thighs, leading up to his prominent tummy, connected to his stubby torso. He wanted to take a knife and cut it all off, just get rid of it, easy as that. But he couldn't. All he could do was avoid eating as much as he could, drink lots of water, and cover himself with big clothes. Soon enough he'd be fine, right? He'd be skinny enough for someone to love him right? Wrong, he'd never be skinny enough. He'd never be good enough. No one could ever love him. Just like his father had told him everyday as a child. Louis knew the facts, he knew what his father told him was true. Most days he'd try to ignore it, maybe curse him out or just flip him off, but eventually it started getting to him. Maybe he was right, maybe he wasn't good enough. Maybe he was stupid, maybe he was a nobody, maybe he was too big, maybe he wouldn't amount to anything. These horrible comments Louis' father spit at him stuck in his mind everywhere he went. He'd start to notice people snickering, looking at him strange, and he started to feel different. His confidence withered away, along with his outgoing humor and cheeky sass. Everything that made Louis Louis, gone. Just like that. All because he was fat. No He set his life up to revolve around losing weight, and he wasn't about to change it now.

"No Liam I'm fine, really, now that I think about it my stomach is sort of upset, the last thing I need is something to patronize it, could I just have some water perhaps?" Louis spoke.

Liam didn't look pleased with Louis' answer, but sighed and nodded nonetheless.

"Ellie will you please show Louis where the cups are and show him how to run the tap?"

Eleanor cocked her head, "I'm sure Louis is bright enough to figure that out himself."

Liam gave her a look and she quickly stood up and smiled at Louis, motioning for him to follow her.

Louis did as he was told and carefully pushed in his seat.

He followed Eleanor into the kitchen, but kept his distance. He stayed by the doorway and leaned against the wall awkwardly, his seeming "go to" position.

"I don't bite you know." The brown eyed girl mocked from across the room.

Louis blushed and stumbled away from the wall.

Eleanor chuckled and opened the cupboard in front of her. She pulled out two glasses and set them both down on the counter. 

"Well, as you've obviously just seen, this is where the cups are." Eleanor humored.

Louis smiled and nodded, appreciating Eleanor's uplifting attitude.

"And this is the tap, clearly." The petite girl spoke. " Man, I can't believe Liam made me come in and show you this, a todler could manage in here."

Louis laughed and shook his head, "Yeah, I was sort of offended, it made me seem extremely dumb."

Eleanor giggled along with him, "Well, he doesn't believe that, we all know how smart you are Louis."

Subconscious time.

Louis fell quiet after Eleanor's remark.

"I'm really not." he mumbled, feeling small, his eyes locked on the hardwood floor.

Eleanor placed the cup she was in the middle of filling up on the counter and turned to face the small boy.

"Don't say that Louis." Eleanor forced. "You're impeccable."

Louis shook his head, "I'm not. I don't deserve big words like that."

Eleanor looked physically hurt, as if what Louis had said had actually broke her.

"Louis, you deserve every good adjective in the dictionary."

She was by Louis now, her hands placed on each of his shoulders, holding him, looking into his eyes.

"You're amazing, skillful, exquisite, stupendous. So many things Louis. But stupid is not one of them."

Louis' cheeks felt hot and he wanted to leave, he needed to get out of Eleanor's grasp now. The words that fell off her tongue were lies. Louis knew everything she was saying was out of sympathy, and that's the last thing he wanted. He didn't need sympathy. He wasn't some fucking pity case.

"Well, we better get back to dinner." Louis pressed, pulling away.

"Louis please." Eleanor reached out and grabbed Louis' hand, pulling him to look at her.

"Just promise me, if you ever need anything, and I mean anything, you'll tell someone. You won't keep it bottled it up inside. You'll seek help. "

She paused and scanned Louis' face.

"Please?"

Louis didn't know what to do. He didn't want to lie to the girl, but he wasn't about to tell her no, not after everything she seems to know.

"I promise."

Eleanor smiled and pulled Louis into a hug, "Thank you."

Screaming sirens went off in Louis' head and he instantly threw Eleanor away, not realizing how hard he pushed her.

She went flying but caught herself on the island just in time.

"Sorry." Louis mumbled quickly, "I just, uh, don't want you to get sick."

Eleanor smiled softly and nodded, walking back over to the sink to fetch Louis his water, then returning to give it to him.

"Thanks." He mumbled, still thrown off by her hug.

She nodded and strutted back to the dining room.

Louis decided to stay in the kitchen awhile longer and contemplate what had just happened.

If he had to pick one thing over anything else it would be physical touching.

People coming anywhere near his body made him uncomfortable and self weary, let alone someone wrapping their arms around him.

That first night with Liam was different, Louis was too disoriented to notice anything that happened that day.

Some days are better than others, some days he doesn't mind touching, if he's feeling slightly comfortable with himself, or his body isn't on his mind. but right now, every inch of him was sizzling. He wondered what Eleanor thought. Was she disgusted? Is she eve going to be able to look at him?

Louis sighed and took a long drink of the icy water he was holding, the cool liquid reaching his teeth sending chills down his spine.

"Thank you again for dinner Leeyum." Sammy cooed. "It was devine."

Louis could hear plates clanking and chairs scooting. 

"Dinner must be over." Louis though to himself. "I've got to get to my room."

And with that he whipped around the corner and snuck passed everyone, heading through the dining room, out of the living room, and down the hall.

"Louis?"

His voice rang through Louis' ears like a bell, his rasp imprinting into his brain. But he ignored him regardless. He didn't need to deal with bright eyed curly boys right now.

Louis trudged lazily to his bed, setting his cup down on the nightstand and stretching, yawning as he did so. He checked the digital clock. 10:45 lit up on the black screen and Louis groaned. He carelessly pulled back the covers on his bed and crawled in, giving his pillow a few fluffs before getting completely nestled. The only light that poured into his room was from the large window by his TV. As he sleepily gazed out into the night he remembered something. The full moon will happen in a couple days! Louis was infatuated with space. His mother had gotten him a telescope for his 11th birthday and he had used it ever since. He used to draw a map of the stars on his wall, a new section every night. At first his mother was furious, but eventually she gave up. She appreciated Louis' interest in something so unique and embraced it, giving him an industrial box on crayons for his 12th birthday. Niall wasn't as interested in sci-fi stuff as Louis had been, but whatever Louis liked Niall did too. One night when Niall was sleeping over Louis showed him something, a secret he'd been hiding from his mother for years. Louis took Niall's hand and padded to the window, he quietly pulled it open and ushered Niall out of it. The blonde boy was hesitant but of course, did what Louis said. Directly outside the window was a large ledge, large enough for the two of them to lye on anyway. Louis closed the window behind them and directed to lay down on his back and look up. Niall was amazed.

"The moon is bigger than my hand!" Niall squealed as he held up his palm in comparison.

Louis smiled contently and proceeded to explain to Niall everything he knew about what was out there, the galaxies, the planets, stars and comets, everything he knew.

Sometime later the boys scrambled back in and vowed to make it a tradition. Every time there was a full moon the boys would gaze at it together, happy as could be.

Louis went back to the present now, smiling at his old memories with his best friend. He'd have to remind Niall tomorrow.

As Louis was about to drift off there was a knock on his door.

"Louis?"

Harry.

"Sorry to bother you but I know you're stomach was hurting earlier so I made you toast and got you some gingerale."

Louis' heart soared.

"My sister always told me when I was little that these help, since it's not much to digest. You don' have to eat it if you don't want to, I just thought I'd try to help. And I also brought you some ibuprofen, i'm not sure if it can help stomach aches but I know it helps headaches. Not that you said you had a headache but, well, just in case. Like I said before you don't have to take it I just thought-"

Harry was rambling horribly now and Louis thought it was the cutest thing he's ever heard. But he had to save the boy sometime.

The door opened and Louis stood in the darkness, smiling softly.

"Uh, here you go." Harry mumbled, handing the tray to Louis.

"Thank you Harry, that's very uh, .... sweet of you."

Harry smiled awkwardly and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, I'll let you sleep now, a good rest can really help."

Louis nodded, his inside bubbling and melting all at once.

"See you in the morning."

"See you in the morning", Louis parroted.

The two were just staring at each other, Harry breaking eye contact to glimpse around Louis' body every once in a while.

The taller boy shook his head and coughed awkwardly (That seems to be his perfect word), and looked down at the floor.

"Well uh, I better go, I gotta go....help Sam clean up. Um, I hope you feel better, and uhm, if you ever uh, need anything, you know like, medicine or anything, in the middle of the night, um, feel free to come get me."

Louis bit his lip to hide his fondness and nodded.

Harry's eyes darted down to Louis' mouth and he licked his own lips quickly, before shaking himself out of it.

"Um, goodnight." 

Harry whipped around and briskly walked away, leaving Louis holding a very thoughtful gift and happy thoughts in his brain.

He closed the door and made his way to his bed, setting the tray down on the nightstand next to his water.

He truly did think about eating it, just for Harry, but decided better on it, he'd rather see Harry with his feelings a little hurt and slim down then force the food down and gain. 

So Louis turned away from the sweet offering and re-tucked himself under the covers.

His eyes felt heavy and they slowly closed, leading him into a deep sleep filled with curly brown hair and dimples.


End file.
